


The Drugging Epsiode

by apollonian_19



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Psych
Genre: Connor would probably be her bomb ass side kick with somebody complaining added, I love these two bro together being bros, Magic 8-ball Head, My First Work in This Fandom, NO CAN STOP ME, North would make a good (Fake) Psychic Detective, Please be gentle, SUCK IT, don’t know why but did, it’s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonian_19/pseuds/apollonian_19
Summary: What happens when you combine two things in your head while sitting in your room at 4:30 am in the morning.a.k.aWhat happen North tries to one up but Connor ain’t having it with her shit





	The Drugging Epsiode

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! To make this short, I’m gonna provide a small list of shit here and at end. Here’s the most important first and least important down at the end.
> 
> A. This is based off the epsiode in Psych’s season one called ‘Who Ya Gonna Call?’ 
> 
> B. I don’t remember the city they drove to so I choose one that would require her to drug him 
> 
> C. This is a Human!AU as we don’t have another of these in the fandom. But! This is an alternative universe of it with North pretending to be a fake Psychic Detective and dragging Connor along with her. 
> 
> D. Might change to Detroit so be on the look out for an update. 
> 
> E. This is UNBETAED! We died like men here. 
> 
> I got out all I can for now but I hope you enjoy my shitty contribution to this gracious fandom. And if this continues, you’ll be seeing more of this AU and more!

The Drugging Episode 

 

Is it bad she already had planned out how the conversation was gonna go once he wakes up? 

No? Alright then. 

And with that very small thought bubble, North’s conscious was cleared as she continued on down the highway to their destination. Well, her destination, her passenger was simply forced to go along with since he was, shocker, drugged up. 

Well, not by his own occurrence, but it wasn’t her fault she did it. He was begin difficulty and saying about how he had a ‘real job’ to go back to and how ‘North can do this all by herself’. 

I mean, in the law’s eyes it was her fault but honestly (and regularly), she blames everyone else but herself and that’s included the passed out criminal law professor right next to her.

Speaking of her captive...

She saw the effects of the allergy medicine starts to wear off, as she saw her partner’s brown eyes started to open. 

“Raise and shine, Princess!” She chirped practically, causing him to throw his significant confused expression toward her, but it wasn’t up to par due to the fact he was, you know, drugged. 

“The hell? North, where the hell—?” He trailed off groggily, looking around as he sat up in the passenger of his car.

“Oh yeah!” It was that simple train of thought that made her remember why she had drugged him in the first place. After the Spelling Bee case, her motorcycle still needed a bit up fixing up and also, she wasn’t keen on going on the highway since she also didn’t have any gas either. 

Actually, that was the main reason honestly but the day she admitted she mindlessly her half of the money from the cases she takes, is the day she stops using her best friend’s bank account information. 

Her sudden and random sentence seem to have wake him up entirely. He sat up with a sudden urgency and looked around, suddenly taking in the surrounding around him and finding them not to be his apartment that he practically threaten his friend to take him back too. 

This lead to: “North!” 

And she answered back with a nonchalant: “Right here.” 

Which prompted a: “Why the hell are we in my car? And on the highway heading to—“ His face screwed up once he saw the passing sign that said ‘Now Entering Santa Maria’. 

Which also promoted with a glare burning into the side of her head that left her simply grinning like a kid in the candy store: “You didn’t.” Was all he said before she broke out into more of her grin. 

“Oh yeah, I did.” She turned toward him, causing him to groan and leaned back in the seat. He kept a hand on his face for a moment before turning toward her. It was then horror was showed behind as he started to place things together.

“You drugged me?!” For a guy twice her height and weight, he sure could reach higher octaves then her.

“Buddy,” She begin but it’s seem she wasn’t doing good with that so she decided to switch to his actual name. “Connor, I didn’t drug you, I simply gave you something for your allegories, not knowing that would put you to sleep for almost an hour.” She explained. 

Connor blinked at that, almost if questioning how she can spin around the definition of drugging into her own little interpretation. She almost got away with it if it wasn’t for the fact he saw her plan from a mile away and eventually went with,

“I didn’t have allergies, North! And you spinning this around isn’t helping the fact you drug me because you want to one up that detective.” 

“Not exactly one up, Connor,” She stated matter of factly, which cause a series of noise from her best friend that she couldn’t help but snort at before continuing. “—more like, make myself look superior and him bowed to me. Maybe even throw in a little PDA with that partner of his, actually, change that, a whole lotta PDA.” 

“This is not funny, North!” The brunet hissed loudly, turning fully toward her. “This is illegal! Very illegal and don’t even get me started on the fact that you’re lying to the police about being—“ That when his mouth was covered with her hand, shushing quite. She knew no one could hear his ranting but still, it was funny to see how far she could push with him.

He eventually yanked it away and wiped his mouth. She almost rolled her eyes at the irony, seeing as he was same guy he went around licking literally anything. 

“Oh what? Now you don’t wanna shout it to the high heavens about this?” 

“It’s not that, but I don’t think that you should go around and defaming our new business before it even gets off the ground.” And there’s goes the series of random ‘Connor’s noises’ (Hank happened to give her that one) before he said anything, almost shouting this time.

“You can’t tell me I’m defaming the business when you literally named it Psych! ‘Gotcha’, really?” He really still mad about that? Honestly, she thought they settled it once he finished his rant about how a) it’s illegal it was, b) how much trouble they would get in if found out and c) how she never listen to him. 

Speaking of which...

North was so into her own mind, that she didn’t notice Connor was in the middle of his pervious rant (see paragraph up above for more details) and the fact she was gonna miss her exit. 

“Hold on that thought.” She said she put on the blinker before swerving the car to the exit lane. She almost missed by a hair but then she remember she forgot something. Something very, very impor—

“Are you—agh!” Oh yeah, his seatbelt! She was busy trying to get him into the car without looking suspicious she completely forgot.

She eventually rolled to a stop light, and then turned to her partner, who was currently sitting crossed armed in the seat (with his seat belt on this time) and grumpily muttering to himself about ‘how he should never take drinks from her every again’. She snorted a bit at this but knew he’ll eventually come around. 

Right now, her mind was set on three things at the moment: 

A. Showing up Detective Manfred and making sure she looked stylish doing so.

B. Make it up to Connor in a way (she was thinking maybe ice cream and an ‘unexpecting’ stop by a pet shop that happened to be nearby said ice cream) 

and C. solve a murder while trying to get killed herself in the process.


End file.
